Le Poids du sang
by GabyLC
Summary: Petite réunion de famille chez les Black. Pré-HP.


**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont à JK Rowling (même si Regulus mérite + d'amour)**  
><strong>

**Note : **Cette fic est vieille de plusieurs années (2007 !) et je suis retombée dessus un peu par hasard. Comme il y a peu de fics sur Regulus et Narcissa, je la publie quand même.

**LE POIDS DU SANG**

Personne n'avait rien osé dire lorsque Walburga Black avait décidé de réunir l'ensemble de la famille pour les fêtes de Noël. De toute façon, personne ne s'opposait _jamais_ aux décisions de cette terrifiante femme, même si elle semblait perdre peu à peu la tête avec l'âge. Pourtant la proposition était quasi surréaliste : depuis que Sirius Black avait été envoyé à Gryffondor en début d'année, on ne parlait plus de la branche aînée des Black qu'à mots couverts. Sirius et Regulus étaient peut-être les seuls enfants de sexe masculin à pouvoir perpétrer un nom aussi respecté, mais un tel déshonneur !... Peut-être cela avait-il empiré la démence toujours sous-jacente de Walburga, qui s'obstinait à agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, considérant la totalité du monde sorcier comme ses obligés, simples êtres inférieurs en termes de race, nés uniquement pour la servir et lui témoigner le plus profond respect. La répartition inhabituelle de son fils n'y changeait rien.

Les semaines précédant la rencontre se déroulèrent dans un climat de tension certaine, mais que l'étiquette avait l'habitude de dissimuler. On marchait d'un pas raide jusqu'à la boutique de Mlle Guipure pour se faire tailler sur mesure une nouvelle robe à la mode, et c'était bien le seul signe visible de la tempête qui s'annonçait. Ce ne fut que lorsque les enfants scolarisés à Poudlard montèrent dans le train qui les ramenait à Londres pour les vacances – et ils prirent soin de voyager dans des compartiments séparés – que la tension monta d'un coup. Kreattur pu le mesurer à l'augmentation très nette du nombre de menaces de mort qu'il recevait par jour de la part de ses maîtres.

Quand on sonna à la porte à onze heures trente précises au matin du vingt-quatre décembre, une chape de silence plomba soudain l'effervescence du 12, square Grimmaud. Orion Black, vêtu pour l'occasion d'une splendide robe de sorcier vert sombre, ouvrit la porte en tentant de garder un sourire affable, bien qu'il sentît le regard implacable de sa tendre épouse peser sur son dos.

« Cygnus, Druella, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Comment vous portez-vous ? Et vous Bellatrix, vous êtes resplendissante, toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage à venir. Mais je vous en prie, continuons cette conversation à l'intérieur… Entrez donc. »

Sirius se tenait juste derrière son père, pour une fois calme et silencieux, comme l'ombre qu'il aurait dû être. Seuls les yeux clochaient dans ce portait du parfait aîné de la famille. Une rage inhabituelle et peu aristocratique brûlait au fond de ses deux yeux gris, et ce malgré ses onze ans. Quand l'aînée de ses cousines passa à côté de lui, elle planta son regard de glace dans le sien, et il y eut une seconde où l'on aurait oublié qu'ils avaient neuf ans de différence. Pas un mot de murmuré, ni un geste d'esquissé, mais une violence inouïe entre ces deux là, comme s'ils étaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

On craignit qu'ils ne passent réellement à l'action, mais la seconde passa, et Bellatrix détacha ses yeux de ce garçon déjà traître à son sang pour les poser sur un quelconque bibelot avec son dédain habituel. Cependant, ils étaient tous témoins d'une évidence : si un jour ces deux là se battaient sérieusement, l'un des deux mourrait. Un accord tacite s'était établi entre eux, plus solide encore que le Serment Inviolable. Et il n'y avait aucun doute : ils étaient appelés à se dresser l'un contre l'autre, à un moment ou à un autre de leur histoire, même si les bonnes mœurs empêchaient quiconque de se l'avouer consciemment.

On finit par passer à table. Un délicieux dîner fut servi pendant qu'Orion travaillait en vain à détendre l'atmosphère en faisant la conversation à sa belle sœur. Cygnus et Walburga se fixaient froidement, en silence, figés dans une querelle fraternelle que la paix de Noël ne parvenait pas à dissoudre. Bellatrix et Sirius imitaient à la perfection leurs parents, bien que l'aînée se vît contrainte de répondre de temps à autres aux ennuyeuses questions de cet oncle stupide. Andromeda assistait, impuissante, au spectacle de sa famille qui s'entre-déchirait pour des raisons qu'elle parvenait à peine à saisir. Narcissa avait depuis longtemps appris que pour survivre en temps que femme dans ce milieu, il valait mieux ne rien penser du tout. Et Regulus tentait d'assumer son rôle dans un drame bien trop complexe pour son jeune âge. Pourtant, aucun coup d'éclat ne fut à déplorer. Non, ils se réservaient pour la fin du repas, le moment où ils se réuniraient dans le salon autour d'un café pour « _discuter tranquillement_ ».

Quand ils se levèrent enfin de table, le cadet des fils Black sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, avec toute la tendresse dont sa mère manquait. Narcissa se pencha au dessus de lui et lui demanda doucement :

« Regulus, tu veux bien me faire visiter la maison ? Cela fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici, j'aurais bien besoin d'un guide. »

_C'est faux_, pensa-t-il, elle était venue cet été pour fêter ses seize ans. Pourtant, il ne fit aucune remarque, trop heureux de se voir offrir une bonne excuse pour échapper à l'oppressante ambiance qui avait régné pendant tout le déjeuner. Dans un mutisme presque absolu, car tous les deux avaient l'habitude de se taire devant le charisme de leurs aînés, ils parcoururent l'ensemble du manoir des Black. Ils finirent par s'installer dans la chambre du garçon, qui à l'époque n'étaient pas encore entièrement décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard. Les armoiries de la famille étaient la seule décoration murale, assortie au couvre lit. Unique fantaisie : un livre illustré sur le Quidditch qui reposait sur la table de chevet, un marque-page soigneusement coincé au tiers de l'ouvrage. Sans cela, on aurait cru sans problème que ce n'était qu'une chambre d'ami inoccupée.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, Narcissa ?  
>- Avec plaisir, répondit cette dernière bien qu'elle n'ait plus très soif après le copieux repas dont ils sortaient<br>- Kreattur… Kreattur, apporte-nous du thé s'il te plait. »

La jeune fille fut surprise de voir son cousin traiter un elfe de maison avec politesse ce garçon avait toujours été trop gentil pour son propre bien après tout. Chose encore plus étrange, elle crut voir un sourire s'esquisser sur la face grotesque de ce pauvre esclave, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était venu à l'appel de son maître. La courtoisie l'empêchait cependant de satisfaire sa curiosité sur cette amitié contre-nature. Ils prirent donc le thé sans mot dire, Narcissa assise sur une chaise de bureau pendant que Regulus s'était confortablement installé en tailleurs sur son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Aussitôt qu'elle y fut autorisée, Andromeda entra et poussa un soupir de soulagement en trouvant là ses deux cousins.

« Je n'ai pas fait préparer de thé pour toi, Andromeda…  
>- C'est gentil à toi Regulus, mais ce ne serait pas là peine, refusa poliment la jeune femme, même si elle semblait sincèrement touchée par cette attention<br>- Père et Mère sont-ils inquiets de ma disparition ? demanda sa sœur  
>- Non, Cissy, tu penses bien, ils s'en sont à peine rendu compte… Ils sont bien trop occupés à soutenir Bella qui s'amuse avec Sirius comme un chat avec une souris. Merlin, un enfant si jeune !<br>- Est-ce que… mon grand frère a fait quelque chose de mal ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers son jeune cousin et, malgré elle, eut un sourire attendri. Ce petit bonhomme ne payait pas de mine, toujours calme et discret. Il parlait rarement, et de nombreuses personnes devaient le prendre pour un idiot à cause de cela. Alors qu'au contraire, dans l'ombre des salons, il écoutait en permanence. Il comprenait sans doute bien plus de choses que ce qu'on attendait de lui. Andromeda espérait seulement que cette faculté lui serait utile plus tard, et non pas néfaste. Sa question n'en restait pas pour le moins délicate : si elle aimait beaucoup Sirius, elle n'osait pas encore s'opposer sciemment aux règles séculaires de sa famille. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de révéler à Regulus des choses dont l'innocence de l'enfance l'avait préservé jusqu'à présent.

« Non… Sirius n'a rien fait de mal. Seulement, il faut que tu comprennes une chose : quand tu es un Black, tu dois faire honneur à ton sang. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Parfois, les parents ont peur que leurs enfants prennent un mauvais chemin s'ils ne suivent pas toutes les règles de la famille. Pour leur propre bonheur, tu vois ? Le fait que Sirius soit envoyé à Gryffondor les effraye. Cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas tout à fait comme nous.  
>- Alors… Cela veut dire qu'il aura une vie malheureuse ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, Regulus. A vrai dire, personne ne sait si ce moule nous garantira vraiment le bonheur qu'on nous promet. Absolument personne.»


End file.
